1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of effectively managing a database system for mobile number portability (MNP), and more particularly, to a method of effectively managing a database system for MNP capable of constructing a MNP subscriber management database system including a number portability-customer database (NP-CDB) and a mobile number portability-customer database (M-NPDB), wherein the NP-CDB transmits and receives subscriber information associated with number portability to and from major mobile communication companies by using Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) packets having a predetermined structure and processes the information, and wherein the M-NPDB allocates four pieces of information required for number portability call processing to infrastructure companies requiring number portability call processing after processing the subscriber information of the NPCDB, thereby processing the subscriber information that was processed for the MNP in real-time and transmitting routing information to wired or wireless service providers through a secure common object request broker architecture (CORBA).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a structure of a conventional database system for mobile number portability (MNP). A central number portability database (NPDB) system 110 is connected with NPDB systems 120 and 130 of existing wired networks, portability processing systems 140 and 150 of mobile telecommunications networks, and agencies 160 and 170 of mobile telecommunications companies. When a subscriber requests number portability from the agency 160 or 170, the central NPDB system 110 requests number portability from a mobile telecommunications company with which the subscriber is currently registered, receives the result, and transmits the result to the agency that the subscriber contacted. Thereafter, the agency 160 or 170 receives the result and registers the subscriber with the mobile telecommunications subscriber management system of a company that the agency belongs to. As described above, in the conventional method, the local-NPDB (L-NPDB) update and subscriber information transmission for call processing between a mobile telecommunications number portability center and the mobile telecommunications company cannot be easily carried out in real-time. In addition, information for call processing and information for subscriber registration are separately managed, so that it is difficult to guarantee data integrity. As described above, the conventional method involves a complicated procedure, and all processes are not carried out in real-time. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes a long time in terms of hours or days to complete the number portability for the subscriber.